


Nightmare

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam has a nightmare, and Theo is there to help him through it.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For the nightmares slot on Bad Things Happen Bingo. For the anon on Tumblr that wanted a nightmare Thiam fic

_“I can’t do this anymore, Jenna. It’s too much.”_

_“But you can’t just leave. We need you here. Liam needs his father.”_

_The man looks down at Liam, his face blank. “That’s not what I need.”_

_“Todd…”_

_Todd Dunbar shakes his head and turns away from his family, “I’m done, Jenna.”_

_He picks up his bag and heads towards the door. Liam runs after him. He grabs his pant leg as he cries, “Dad! Dad! No! Please don’t go! I’ll be better! I promise!”_

_Todd sighs, and carefully removes Liam from his leg before taking another step towards the door, “This is the best thing for all of us. You’ll see that.”_

_Liam runs for him again, but Todd is already throwing the door open and walking briskly down the steps. Liam follows after him, screaming for him to stop and come back, even as the man gets in his car and backs out of the driveway._

_He looks back at Liam, but it’s not his face anymore. It’s Theo’s. His face is pained as he grips the steering wheel, “This is for the best, Liam.”_

_Liam panics when he notices Theo is driving right for a cliff. He runs forward, trying to get to Theo, but it’s too late. The car is already driving over the edge._

_“NO! THEO!”_

***

Liam wakes up with a shout. He jumps from the bed and heads towards the door before he can think about what he’s doing. He’s halfway down the stairs when a hand on his arm stops him. He turns around, preparing to yell at whoever it is. Then he registers it’s Theo. He’s standing there bare chested, in only a pair of plaid pajama pants. His eyes are moving across Liam’s face in worry.

“Liam?”

Liam launches himself into Theo’s arms, with so much force it sends them stumbling backwards. Theo manages to keep them standing with a hand on the wall. Once they have their balance, he moves his arms around Liam, holding him tightly against him, as Liam buries his nose into Theo’s neck.

“It’s you,” Liam whispers. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here,” Theo says, running a hand soothingly down Liam’s back. “Where else would I be?”

“I had a dream. Well more like a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Theo asks him.

Liam is about to say no, but winds up nodding. Theo goes to move away and Liam whines, grabbing tightly at his arms, “No!”

“Relax, Li. I’m just taking us back into the bedroom,” Theo tells him. “That way we don’t wake up your parents.”

Liam lets out a shaky breath before nodding, “Okay.”

He lets Theo lead him back into his room. He settles down next to him on the bed, resuming his position with his face tucked into Theo’s neck. His scent is one of the few things keeping him in control right now.

“What was your nightmare about?” Theo asks him.

“You,” Liam says quietly. “Well not at first. At first it was about the day my dad left. Right up to him driving away in the car. Except when he turned his head to look at me, it wasn’t him in the car anymore. It was you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, and you said the same thing he’d said. That it was for the best. Except when you went to drive away, it wasn’t just down the street. You were driving right towards the edge of a cliff. And I tried to get to you. But I couldn’t. And the car went over.”

By the end of it, Liam is starting to panic again. He can feel tears stinging at his eyes, and presses his face further into Theo’s neck.

“Shh,” Theo says, holding him tighter. “It’s okay, Li. It was just a bad dream. I’m here.”

“But you could leave.”

“I won’t,” Theo tells him, his voice firm. “I won’t. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah Liam,” Theo says, pressing a kiss against his head. “I promise.”

Liam takes a deep breath and lets himself relax into Theo’s hold. He doesn’t know what brought on the nightmare. He hasn’t thought about his dad leaving in years. Maybe it was his fear about Theo leaving. It’s something that’s been eating at him for months now. He’s been doing his best to make this feel like a home to Theo. To make him feel like he belongs here. Maybe he finally does.

So when Theo tells him he’s not going to leave, Liam believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
